


Unknown

by CopyKat



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Tried, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Nobody will see this, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Character, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopyKat/pseuds/CopyKat
Summary: The life of an otome game designer is never simple. Especially when Blaze get's reborn as the elder brother of the Heroine. In the unfinished dimension, he has to fix the plot with the assistance of the system. It's indeed easier when he's only the side character but even so, he keeps on attracting unnecessary attention. Especially, all 7 of the capture targets.





	1. Death

A middle-aged man stared at the screen as his hands moved furiously across the keyboard. His online name which signed most of his work was Blaze.

Blaze's hands abruptly stopped as he yawned, "I finished this part."

The screen showed a series of written code with a white background. Some words or phrases were highlighted. He closed the app and clicked on a little icon on his screen.

"Da-Dumdum-De-Dum..."

A small window opened, and some playful music started to play. A teen girl appeared on the screen. Her hair was black with natural blue tips. Her eyes were cold as she looked to the right with 7 other figures were behind her.

The figures were unrecognizable as the screen started to blur with tears from staring at the screen for far too long. Blaze tiredly rubbed his eyes and yawned. He stretched his back and turned off the computer in front of him. The worn-down chair creaked as he started to rise.

Blaze glanced down and pouted at the chair. 

I't seems like I need to get a new one again.' 

After some consideration Blaze shrugged and staggered to the right, into the bathroom. 

=

The bathroom was surprisingly clean. The walls were adorned with a beautiful mixture of marble. Nevertheless, the floors were covered in shoe prints as Blaze never really bothered to take off his shoes at home unless he's going straight to sleep. The bathtub was like any normal bathtub, and the sink had a large mirror that opened to a hidden compartment. Parallel to the sink was a towel rack that held two towels that were of different lengths. The smaller one for face washing and the larger one to dry the rest.

Blaze proceeded to stagger towards the mirror and hastily grasped the sink using his pale. He looked up and studied his terrible state. Blaze noticed the darkened surface under his eyes and frowned. His hair was all over the place and even when he tried to comb it down his hair would just puff up again. 

'Ugh, I truly need to clean up a bit.'

Blaze spun around, took the smaller towel instinctively and turned back around again. He turned on the tap and watched the waterfall into the sink as the water usually takes some time to heat up. Blaze put his hands under the water to check the temperature and quickly put the towel in once he felt like the water was warm enough. 

Waiting for the towel to soak up the water, Blaze used his free hand to open the mirror which revealed his cupboard full of medicines. He grimaced and shook his head and closed it again.

Yeah, Not right now.

= 

After washing his face, Blaze stepped out of the bathroom and sat back in his seat. 

Once he sat down, he sensed his chest ache. The sensation was weird and uncomfortable. Blaze wondered if it had something to do with his lack of rest or the continuous pressure from his so-called 'team' to complete the game. 

Blaze grumbled as the feeling proceeded to grow, "Be a game developer! They said. It'll be fun! They said." his fingers that were previously resting on the table were clicking around on the keyboard intensely. 

Suddenly, Blaze's fingers stopped moving. His head faced down.

Blaze's face was contorted in agony. He clenched his fist tightly, as sweat slid down his forehead. An intense feeling of pain was rushed upon Blaze. His knuckled turning white as he felt his nails digging into his skin. The pain that he felt was indescribable to the ones he experienced before. Perhaps, this feeling was foreign to a man who never liked physical pain.

Blaze's line on sight clouded as he fell out his chair. His hands clawed at his head, nearly tearing out his hair. He cried out as he felt another wave of pain rush into his chest and an ear-splitting ringing noise accompanying it.

Blaze was heavily panting. After a while, it got easier. The pain was going away, and he felt like breathing was easier. Blaze's arms dropped from his head while his vision turned sideways. At this point, the constant ringing noise was comforting. He felt like the room was getting darker as his eyes tiredly flickered through the room. 

 

Blaze felt his body grow heavy, and eyes eventually closing. 

 

'Finally, I’m getting the rest I need.'

== 

"Buzz--------Click."

"Uploading software. . . Please wait . . ."

"Uploading complete."

"Transferring memories . . ."

"Transfer complete."

"Updating User . . ."

"Completed Update."

"I hope you are happy with the free gift I gave you for your troubles along the way."

"Enjoy."

"Beep--------Click." 

 

== Unedited

 

Anddddd DONE.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Time to be a potato and procrastinate on working on the next oneeeeeeeeee!

See you there! 

Muah.


	2. New Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get to start everything fresh.

I'll draw Blaze/Zhang Ming one day...one day.

 

"BROTHER!!!! TIME TO WAKE UP!" A young girl burst into the room and ripped the covers off the bed.

The young boy groaned as the warm blanket was out of his grasp. "No~" He slowly rubbed his eyes as he got up from the bed. 

"Zhang Ming, I'll be outside, alright?" The young girl swiftly walked out of the room.

'Zhang Ming? Who's that...' Blaze got up and headed directly to the bathroom...Must be muscle memory.

He looked up and stared at himself in the mirror, 'Who's this handsome young man.' Zhang Ming lifted his hands to feel his face and once he noticed the reflection in the mirror was doing the same thing he screamed. 

 

"AHHHHHH!" Blaze jumped back as a collage of memories flooded his mind. 

After the memories faded, he ended up on the floor, "How..." 'How did I get here?'

A solemn voice resounded in his head.

"Hello, Zhang Ming." 

"What the Fuck!" Blaze was startled and he brought his fist to his face and looked around, "Who's there!"

"It is I! Your system," Big bold words formed inside his head alongside the same voice that has spoken earlier, "I am the one who will help you fix the problems in this world that you have created, host."

“The system...Ohhhhhhh." Blaze came to a realization, "it's just like the novels I used to read..." he whispered. "Can anybody else see and hear you?" he asked as he remembered that in the novels it's a common occurrence that the system is a hidden from the outside world. it's very rare to see that the system can be seen by others. 

"No. However, certain...'people' are able to feel the existence of the system." The system said carefully. "Once you grow stronger, I will grow alongside you. Unless..."

"Unless?" 

"Unless someone is trying to kill you. I will be able to help you at full power at that moment of time. But, I can only do it once." The system tone seemed sad but...systems don't have feelings...from what I remembered.

"I guess...I have to get used to this world and this new name." Blaze said as he sighed into his hands, "Actually, I didn't like my name before since it came with a lot of burdens...I'm glad I get a fresh new start..." then he remembered the system and chuckled, "kind of."

"Actually, I can stimulate your brain to make Zhang Ming into Blaze so you can respond to it better." the system solemnly spoke again.

"No. No thanks. I think I want to get used to this name." Blaz- Zhang Ming said smiling. 

"As you wish." Zhang Ming could imagine the system bowing and he let out a small laugh. 

"I should get going. My...." Zhang Ming once again looked through the memories of the previous host. "sister is waiting for me." He walked out of the bathroom and turn off the lights as he left. 

'i'll look into the system features later. well. if I'm right about it having features' 

"Brother!" My sister, Cao Rui, shouted happily once she saw me walk out of my room. "Let's go!" 

"Right!" 'i need to act like the past me so that they won't suspect me. I was also a prodigy in dark and wind magic...fun' "Where are we going again?" 

"Oh, brother." Cao Rui giggled, "You're always so forgetful."

"We are going to our new school." 

"...What"

== Unedited

YOOOOOOOOO

It's been a long time since i've published a chapter lmao

I'm such a potato.

Anyways. 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

And hopefully, the next chapter will come soon.

Now imma see you in the next chapter.

Time to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a potato.


	3. Unique traits?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What?  
> Why do I have this?

"...What" Zhang Ming was taken aback. 'Oh, Shit! I don't even have the ability to use my elements! Stupid me.'

Cao Rui smiles and nods, "Yup! and the guys will be there too!" 

'You mean your capture targets.'

"That's great!" Zhang Ming falsely smiles, 'not.'

"LET'S GO!" Cao Rui does a weird pose and points towards the left.

"...It's the other way." Zhang Ming sighs and walks to the right of the hallway.

Cao Rui blanked out before coming back into reality and noticed her brother already at the end of the hallway. "Wait! Brother! Wait for me!"

==

Zhang Ming wanted to test something out on his father, He wasn't sure if it was going to work. But, It doesn't hurt to try.

"MY LOVELY DAUGHTER!" Seeing an old man frolic towards them was the weirdest thing he's ever seen. Father hugs Cao Rui and spins her around. 

Cao Rui's smile dropped, "Father. Please let me go." she struggles to get out of his grasp. 

"Why are you so cold to me~"

As the two were not paying attention to  Zhang Ming, he quickly thought one word as he glanced at his father.

'Status'

'Granted' A mechanical voice responded back.

=

*Status*

*Name: Zhang Lian*

*Level: ??? (Host's level too low)

*Nickname: Wandering death (in the battlefield) or Father*

*Relation to host: Father*

*Attributes: 

Fire: 50%

Wind: 10%

Earth: 0%

Water: 0%

Dark: 0%

Light: 0%*

*Sub attributes:

Lightning: 40%*

Abilities: 

???

(Host's level too low)

=

'Huh' 

Zhang Ming was surprised that it worked but realized something was off.

'System, how did the original host die?' Zhang Ming remembered that sometimes one has to die before the other can take their place.

"He died of s-ke-stress and frustration." The system let out a slight chuckle as it tried to speak.

"How does someone die of stress...Oh, wait." Zhang Ming sighed, 'That's quite ironic and DON'T LAUGH AT ME SYSTEM.' 

The system silently giggled.

=

"Father! Let go!" Cao Rui kicked herself off of her father's tight embrace and swiftly ducked down and ran for the open car door.

Zhang Ming saw the glint in his father's eyes and sighed, "Father!"

His father paused and looked at him, "What is it?"

Zhang Ming silently walked to the car door and looked back, "Let's go. We're going to be late."

Cao Rui was already in the car seat and sighed in relief, "Brother, Thank you."

Zhang Ming smiled at his sister and hopped in, "No problem!"

Father frowned as he sat in the front seat and ordered the driver to hurry up.

=

While Zhang Ming's Father was having a 'interesting' conversation about politics with his sister, he started to play with the system.

'Can I check my stats?'

'CAN YOU?!...I apologize. Yes, of course you can.'

=

*Status*

*Name: Zhang Ming*

*Level: 10 (Host. Level up faster. You gonna die)*

*Nickname: (Host's level too low)

*Attributes: 

Dark: 60%

Wind: 40%

Light: (50%)

Fire: (20%)

Earth: (20%)

Water: (40%)

*Sub attributes:

Poison: 60%*

Abilities: 

Rejection

Stone Heart

Control

=

'System-'

'Yes'

'...Please don't interrupt me.'

'I already know what you are about to ask.'

'Can you at least let me say the question first?'

'...I'll do as you requested.'

'Can you please explain what's going on here.' Zhang Ming ignored the insult the system put in and was particularly confused about the parentheses around some of the attributes percentage. 

'Of course, Host.'

'The parentheses shows that those percentages are not seen. The others can only see the Dark and Wind parentage, the rest is seen as 0%' The system stated as it highlighted the particular parts to show which areas...It's like the system is treating the host as an idiot.  

'That makes a lot more sense. System, please continue.' Zhang Ming sighed as he realized that the system is taunting his intelligence.  

'I assume that you already know about the rest. However, your abilities are the most particular.'

'How so?'

'Rejection is a weird word to put it, however, the description proved that this ability is crucial to the host. All these abilities were chosen by the roulette. There was a 30% chance that you would have received a bad ability.'

'What?!' Zhang Ming really wasn't all that shocked, but to think that he would have had a bad ability made him shiver.

'No worries, I kind of tricked the system to get some random good abilities except for the last one. I really wanted one of my hosts to get something good.' The system whispered the last part as if it didn't want Zhang Ming to hear them. 

Zhang Ming heard her but decided not to ask questions. After all the system doesn't have to share it's past with the him. 'Can you tell me about my abilities?'

'Yes! Rejection means that your souls are immune to any type of illusion and mind attacks.'

'That's useful...'

'Indeed! Stone Heart means that you are unable to feel emotion at times to push you to fight at the best of your abilities.'

'Are these all...'

'Always activated? No. Some only activate at certain times. For example, Stone heart is only useful in battles.'

'What about the last one? Is it something like...mind control or something?"

'Absolutely not. You'll get that later. Control is the ability to stay calm and in control of your emotions at all times.'

'That actually-' "Useful!" Zhang Ming accidentally said the last word out loud. 

Cao Rui and Her father both looked at Zhang Ming in surprise. Cao Rui smiles at Zhang Ming, "You think so too?"

Zhang Ming blinked, "Yeah..."

'What the hell were they talking about...I didn't write about the car scene...'

Cao Rui giggles, "Why do you think so?" 

'Oh shit.' Zhang Ming decided to say what first came to mind, "Ethers can be used in a very inventive way if we use it properly. What we are doing now is only us touching the surface of the water. We have many ways to use Ethers that can be more useful than what we are doing now."

'...I assume they are talking about Ethers. if not. I'm fucked.'

Cao Rui gasped. Father narrowed his eyes at Zhang Ming. 

'How the hell did he think of something so smart.' Cao Rui felt suspicious but quickly brushed off that feeling, 'No, he must have said it on a whim. He just the trash of our family.'

"That's smart of you to say!" Cao Rui clapped happily.

"Thanks?" Zhang Ming let out a sigh of relief, 'That was lucky of me.'

His Father finally spoke up, "Thank you for the input, Zhang Ming. I'll make sure they keep that in mind." 

'Zhang Ming feels different today. Suspicious'

 

"Sir, we have arrived."

 

= Unedited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!
> 
> I finished this chapter and it's pretty long. Even tho I'm still a potato.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER 
> 
> and see you in the next oneeeeeeee.
> 
> Now, it's time to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a potato so don't be surprised if I don't update for a year lol.


End file.
